Akatsuki Goes To Zumba
by cherry-blossom-101
Summary: AU Sakura forces Sasuke and Naruto to go to her Zumba class and the Akatsuki want in too. Two-Shot


I can't believe there isn't one story about Akatsuki going to stalk Sakura at zumba! Well I'm changing that now. I know I should be writing the new Navy and Khaki chapter but I can't avoid this inspiration, it was in my dream! This does take place in America but I will be using Konoha and stuff like 'chan' and 'kun'. This is going to be a Two-Shot because I feel like it.

Ages:

Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, Sand Siblings- 21(Minus their sensei's of course)

Akatsuki- 25; Madara- 30

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Honestly? Of course this would be on the show if I owned it! But seeing how it's not, I do NOT own Naruto. I also do not own zumba, monopoly, or anything in this story except the plot.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was extremely happy. She had just received her certification to teach zumba, acquired a gym to teach in, courtesy of Lee, and all of her friends were coming to her first class. She had just left Gaara's house and with the help of Temari, all three of the Sand Siblings would be attending. Blackmail was a beautiful thing. As she crossed their names off her list, she noticed all but two had a line through.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Her own best friends! She thought for sure that those two would have been the ones that would have had no hesitation to come. She looked at the names and tried to burn a hole through them. Well there goes her happy mood.

She couldn't believe they weren't going to come! Hell, with the _persuasion_ of Tenten and Hinata, they got Neji to agree to come. This was so important to her and they weren't coming because they didn't want to do 'sissy, wimp moves in front of everyone they knew'. No one else had a problem with it, so why only them? She wasn't having it and she would use force if needed. With that thought in mind, she changed her course to Sasuke's house *coughmansioncough*.

Sakura reached his house in record time and rang the doorbell twice. She waited about a minute then crossed her arms and started tapping her foot waiting for someone to answer the door. She was about to ring it again until she heard someone on the other side.

"Hold on, yeah! I'm coming!" She heard the voice yell.

She blanched. '_SHIT!_' She was about to make a run for it when the door opened, revealing a man with blonde hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. The man blinked at her for a second before a bright smile came onto his face.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? Come to see little ole me?" He tried to pull her into a hug but she avoided him, making him stumble. She maneuvered around him and went through the door.

"I don't have time for this Deidera, where are Sasuke and Naruto? I know they're here and I don't want to spend all day looking for those idiots." Sakura said impatiently.

Deidera pouted. "Why should I tell you if you won't even give me a hug, yeah?"

"Because I'm about to beat the living shit out of them. Now, tell me unless you want to take their place." She said with one her _special_ smiles. The one that makes you quiver in fear, knowing the shit is about to be thoroughly beaten out of you.

He shuddered thinking about the last time he got that smile. It was totally worth it, but it hurt like hell. "They're in the attic." No way did he want another beating, especially when he didn't even do anything.

"Good, now I'm going to assume that you all are having one of your little _meetings_ in the basement. Go back down there and do not speak of my being here or so help me God, I will murder you and hide your body where no one will find it. I don't have time to deal with everyone's bullshit today, I have somewhere to be in an hour." Her special smile was in place and it was directed at him. He nodded and started walking back towards the basement.

**In The Basement**

The Akatsuki Gang was feared all across Konoha and right now they were doing something downright horrible. The Akatsuki Gang included Pein Ame, the leader, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori Akasuna, Deidera Katsu, Madara Uchiha, who forced his way in through the all powerful thing known as blackmail, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. The last four are so bad ass they don't need last names. (A/N: Well, there's that or the author doesn't feel like making them up. We all know Itachi is the MOST bad ass of them all.)

Everyone looked up from their game of Monopoly when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Once they saw it was Deidera, most went back to the game but a few noticed his frazzle appearance.

"Who was at the door?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

Deidera looked up and tried to think of what to say to avoid a beating. "Umm…nobody?" Well, he never was the sharpest tool in the shed. He gulped when everyone stopped playing and looked back up at him.

"What are you hiding Deidera? Just tell us who it was." Pein said annoyed.

Deidera was getting nervous, not knowing how long he could keep it up. He needed to decide which was the lesser of two evils. Lying to his gang or Sakura beating his ass into oblivion."What are you talking about, there wasn't anybody at the door. Probably just some prankster." Nothing is worse than a pissed Sakura.

Now they all knew he was hiding something. Hidan was about to get up to slap some sense into the sissy when he heard the most girly scream ever coming from upstairs. "SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN! WE'LL GO! WE'LL GO! SHUT UP TEME YOU'RE GOING TOO!"

They all turned to look at Deidera who was smiling nervously. "Well, it _might_ have been Sakura-chan." He made a run for it up the stairs, they all jumped up and started running after him.

**Back With Sakura (Right after Deidera went downstairs)**

She made her way through the living room, passed the kitchen, decided she was thirsty and went back to the kitchen for a carton of strawberry milk, through the hallway, pulled the string to the attic, and made her way up. The attic had been their hangout spot ever since they could remember. Now, it would become the boys grave.

Naruto and Sasuke paused their game of Call of Duty and looked over to the entrance when they heard it open and were expecting Sasuke's brother since he liked torturing them. What they didn't expect was their precious Sakura-chan looking at them murderously. "Hello boys, I can see what you meant when you said you were extremely too busy to come to my class."

They looked at each other and back to her. "Come on Sakura-chan! Don't make us go to some silly little dance party! I don't want anyone to see me do that, especially not Hinata-chan! She'll lose all respect for my macho-ness!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke glared. "Hn. There is nothing on this planet that would make me embarrass myself like that."

She cracked her knuckles and caught them by surprise when she pounced on them. "You two are going and that's final. I will beat you senseless if I have to." She proceeded to hit them on top of their heads.

They both tried covering their precious brain containers, small as they may be, to no avail. "SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN! WE'LL GO! WE'LL GO!" Sasuke glared at Naruto about to protest. "SHUT UP TEME YOU'RE GOING TOO!" There was no way Naruto was doing this by himself.

Sakura's face brightened as she released them and gave them both a hug. "Thank you guys! You have no idea what this means to me!"

Sasuke pouted. "Fine, I'll go to this stupid zumba class but I'm standing in the back."

"That's fine with me, I just wanted my boys there for my debut. You two have made me so happy! Now I need to go get changed and get to the studio to warm up." She started walking towards the ladder.

They looked at her confused. "You mean you're not wearing that?" Sasuke said pointing to the sweats she was wearing.

She turned around. "Of course not, do you know how much you sweat at these things? I'm wearing my usual zumba outfit, duh. I'll see you to at seven, don't be late."

They sat there in silence and stared at the spot she was just in. Her usual zumba outfit consisted of extremely short, shorts and a tight tank top that showed all her curves. At least they wouldn't have to worry much about who would see her in it. Most of their guy friends were in a relationship and the ones that weren't had been warded off by the duo. They thought all was well until they heard a commotion at the bottom of the ladder. Naruto and Sasuke made their way down the ladder just in time to see the Akatsuki talking to Sakura, shocked none of them had tried to glomp her yet.

"Sakura-love, what's this I hear about you teaching a zumba class?" Madara asked.

Sakura glared at Deidera, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She sighed. What did she expect, it _was_ nine-to-one. She looked around and saw they were looking at her expectantly. She didn't know if she should tell them or not. She really didn't want them to see her in her workout clothes. On the other hand, it would mean more business for her and a lot of women would come for sure if they were there. She could totally advertise with them on the poster!

They all watched as her face went from a frown, to thoughtful, and finally resting on ecstatic. "Well, I just got certified to be a zumba instructor and my first class is today. Would you all like to come?"

They had heard her talking about zumba and they had looked it up online to see what was so great about it. The thought of Sakura doing some of those moves in one of those _outfits_ made them shudder with excitement.

"We would be delighted to attend your first class, Sakura." Pein, being the leader, answered for all of them.

She beamed at him. "That's wonderful! You can get all the details from Sasuke and Naruto. Since that's settled I need to get going if I'm going to make my own class. See you all there."

With that, she skipped down the hall and out the door. They all turned to the idiotic duo after she was gone for sure. "Little brother, it was so nice of you to invite us to this special event." Itachi looked at his brother with murderous intent.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "We weren't even going until she started beating us up! You're invited now but make no mistake, if you touch her I will kill you."

Itachi was about to laugh at his foolish little brother but Pein said they needed to go. He just smirked at Sasuke and left with the rest of the gang.

"I can't wait to see how delectable Sakura will look in one of those tiny outfits. **She already looks good enough to eat.**" Zetsu said smirking.

"Well now we _have _to go teme! Your brother and his gang will take Sakura-chan's innocence! Especially after they see her outfit!" Naruto said in a panic.

Sasuke glared at the group's back. "They won't touch her, dobe." He said with finality, climbing back into the attic. Naruto climbed in after him wondering what he was planning.

**With Sakura at the Gym, 6:45pm**

Sakura was finishing up her stretches when Rock Lee bounded in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing. She had forgotten to mention to Sasuke and Naruto that she had changed her outfit. They would never have let her wear it if she showed it to them but she loved it. She thought back to when she got it.

**Flashback**

_Ino had gone with her to get her certification and when finally she got it, Ino handed her a box. Sakura opened it and looked at Ino. Inside the box was a pink and gold belly dancer outfit. It matched her hair perfectly and almost felt like silk. The top was had a bikini feel to it, pink with gold trim and beads dripped from the bottom. The pants were baggy and see through at the legs, the belt-like top was silken with beads dripping down like the top. _(A/N: www . ioffer i / womens – dancewear – belly – dance - 2pcs – set – belly – pants – tops – 502594766 (Minus Spaces))

"_Forehead, I know you'd never be caught dead in something like this but I thought you'd look gorgeous. You need something hot to teach in and you're ratty gym clothes aren't going to cut it." Ino said looking at Sakura hopefully. _

_Sakura hugged her as hard as she could. "I love it Ino! It's the most beautiful outfit I've ever seen! I just don't know how I'll look, something like this suits you better." _

_Ino wanted to smack her! "Sakura Haruno! You are a beautiful woman and you've got a body to die for! That whole group of hotties are crazy about you, do you think they'd be after a Plain Jane? No! You are a Goddess to them and you need to realize that! Stop doubting yourself before I beat your head in!" _

_Sakura started crying during Ino's speech. "Ino, you're the best friend I could ever hope for. Thank you."_

"_I better be your best friend forehead. Now, don't tell tweedle dee and tweedle dumb about this. They'd burn it for sure." Ino said laughing and Sakura joined her._

**End Flashback**

She smiled at Lee about to greet him, then frowned when the lights flickered for the eighth time since she'd been there. Why did the power have to be messed up on her first class! Did someone out there not want her to achieve her dream?

"Sakura! You look more youthful than ever!" Lee said coming up to her.

She sighed. She supposed he wouldn't ever take the hint. He was extremely nice to her but, those eyebrows were just too creepy. "Thanks Lee. Do you think the power will hold out? I don't want to cancel but electricity is a must for the class."

"Of course it will, my youthful blossom! This gym is has the youthfulness of Guy-sensei and I combined!" Lee said confidently, when the lights flickered. "It is most likely just a hiccup in the breaker, I will go put my youthfulness to use and fix it! Do not cancel your class for that would be most un-youthful."

Sakura looked at him as he started making his way out of the gym and towards the basement. "Well, if it can be fixed I suppose it will be fine. Do you need any help?"

Lee turned and shook his head. "No Sakura-chan, this is a job for only the most youthful of men! Just stay here and begin your class. The lights will be fixed momentarily." He took his leave and she sighed again.

It was about five till seven when everyone started showing up, including the Akatsuki. The lights were flickering more often than before and she doubted Lee was making it better. She spotted Ino who smiled knowingly at her outfit, gesturing for her to turn for her. She smiled and did so, not catching the Akatsuki's lustful looks. She also spotted Naruto and Sasuke's outraged expressions at her choice of attire. She better get the party started before they decided to drag her away. She hopped up on the stage the gym had, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Well it seems like everyone is here. I want to thank all of you for coming to my first class and feel free to talk to me afterwards if you have any questions. Please ignore the flickering of the lights, Lee is in the basement attempting to fix it. Let's get started okay? Make sure you're an arm length from your neighbors so we can avoid any injuries." Sakura said as she looked out, she made her way towards the stereo and started the music.

(A/N: I don't feel like describing the dances so if you're curious, go to ReFitRev's YouTube page.)

Sakura moved gracefully back and forth, across the stage. Calling out directions and making motions to inform the crowd the way they were going to be headed. They were doing pretty well and she was proud she was making it easy to follow. Things were going fantastic, until the lights turned off.

"OUCH! TEME WATCH IT!" Naruto yelled.

"DOBE! THAT WASN'T ME!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Everyone please calm down. The lights will be back on in a moment, I'll go check to see how Lee's doing." She knelt down and felt her way to the edge of the stage, hopping off she felt for the wall and found it. Making her way, slowly, towards the door she swore she felt someone behind her. Ignoring it, she finally found the door, opened it and closed it behind her. The emergency lights were flickering in the hall but it was enough to see the door to the basement.

'_That's smart, have emergency lights in the hall but not the gym.'_ Sakura thought irritated. Irritation soon turned to worry when she heard the door to the gym open back up. She looked back to see one of the Akatsuki. The lights weren't good enough to see but she could tell he wasn't there to talk.

A gravelly voice spoke up, freaking Sakura out. "Hello Sakura. Wanna play a game?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

I HAD TO DO IT! I thought it was hilarious way to end it.

I'm so bad at leaving cliff hangers when it comes to someone grabbing Sakura. Meh. What can you do?

Yeah, the horrid thing the Akatsuki were doing was, in fact, Monopoly. That game came become torturous when it goes on for long enough. How did you like it? I enjoyed writing this and will put the finale up as soon as it's finished. In the finale the beginning will be Akatsuki POV about arriving and their reactions to seeing her out fit.

Hopefully, I will have a Navy and Khaki update next week but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
